A client of a financial institution may receive depositable items from customers. The client may be a provider of goods and/or services. The client may receive the depositable items in exchange for providing goods and/or services to customers. Exemplary depositable items may include cash, check and credit card payments. The client may package depositable items received from its customers. The packaged depositable items may be a deposit. The customer may wish to transfer a value of the depositable items to an account held at the financial institution. The client may wish to obtain a credit for a value of the depositable items as soon as possible.
To obtain the credit the client may transfer the deposit to a vault. The client may package the deposit and summon an armored courier service to transport the deposit. The client may utilize a plurality of different armored courier services to transport deposits. For example, the client may be a retail merchant that operated a plurality of stores in different geographic regions. Each geographic region may be serviced by a different armored courier service. Even within a single geographic region, the client may utilize a plurality of armored courier services.
An armored courier may transport a deposit from a client location to a vault. An armored courier may transport a cash replenishment supply from a vault location to a client location. An armored courier may transfer a plurality of deposits from a plurality of client locations. Each deposit may be transferred to a vault for processing. An armored courier may follow a pick-up schedule when retrieving deposits from a plurality of client locations.
A pick-up schedule may include inefficiencies. For example, a route selected by an armored courier may include numerous traffic signals or be susceptible to slow moving traffic. An inefficient pick-up schedule may delay a crediting of a value of a deposit to a client. It would be desirable in increase an efficiency of a deposit transfer between a client location and a vault.
A client may request a cash replenishment supply. For example, a client may require cash to provide “change” to customers. An armored courier may transfer a cash replenishment supply from a vault to a client location. An armored courier may transfer a plurality of cash replenishment supplies to a plurality of client locations. An armored courier may follow a drop-off schedule when delivering cash replenishment supplies to a plurality of client locations.
A drop-off schedule may include inefficiencies. For example, a route selected by an armored courier may include numerous traffic signals or be susceptible to slow moving traffic. An inefficient drop-off schedule may delay an arrival of cash to a client. It would be desirable in increase an efficiency of a cash transfer between a client location and a vault.
A vault may process depositable items on behalf of a client and/or financial institution. The vault may be operated by the financial institution or may be contracted by the financial institution to provide deposit processing services. For example, the vault may provide deposit processing services. Deposit processing services may include verifying contents of a deposit packaged by a client. To credit the client for a value of the payments, the financial institution may require the verification of the contents of a deposit.
When processing a deposit, a vault may count each depositable item packaged by a client. The vault may examine each depositable item packaged by a client. The vault may perform other suitable processing tasks. The client may package the deposit in a manner that slows the processing performed by the vault. For example, the client may package depositable items using rubber bands and/or paperclips. To process the deposit, the vault may need to remove the rubber bands and/or paperclips. Slowed processing of a deposit by the vault may delay a crediting of a value of the deposit to the client.
It would be desirable to reduce delays associated with vault processing of a deposit packaged by a client. It would be desirable reduce delays associated with crediting a value of a deposit to a client. It would be desirable to inform a client of an expected time when a deposit will be credited to the client. It would be desirable to inform a client of an expected time when a cash replenishment supply will arrive at a client location. It would be desirable therefore to provide apparatus and methods for client deposit tracking.